<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boas Festas by JjdoggieS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832972">Boas Festas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS'>JjdoggieS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Is Calm, All Is Bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Gingerbread House Decorating, Gingerbread House Decorating Competition, Gingerbread Houses, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, It starts as a fun activity, Multi, and make it a competition, and there are other harcest relationships, but nothing really romantic happens, but the hargreeves are the hargreeves, but they are 'subtle', gingerbread, it is heptagreeves, post-Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed that everything in their lives had to be a competition. They competed for more attention, the best grades, better training, the affection of their siblings. So it should come to no one's surprise that even decorating gingerbread houses had to be a competition. Allison really thought this was going to be a fun, relaxing activity.</p><p>Harcest Ficmas: Day 2 - Gingerbread</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Allison/Ben/Diego/Klaus/Luther/Vanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Is Calm, All Is Bright [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harcest Ficmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boas Festas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphunt19/gifts">ellaphunt19</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What had been meant to be a fun little activity for their whole family. Something simple and fun to start the holiday season. That, at least, had been Allison’s intention when she returned to the Academy with ten sets of gingerbread houses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d gotten one for each of her siblings, herself, Mom, Pogo, and an extra for spare parts more than anything, knowing that one of her brothers inevitably would break at least one piece of their own or someone else’s gingerbread house. It was meant to be a fun, relaxing activity for them to do together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It very much was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Allison presented the idea of decorating gingerbread houses, Luther, Ben, and Vanya had been on board with spending what was meant to be a quiet afternoon in mid-December assembling and decorating little gingerbread houses. Diego, Klaus, and Five, on the other hand, did not want to. But, with the help of Ben and Vanya, they managed to convince Diego, Klaus, and Five to at least pretend to be willing to build and decorate gingerbread houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she would’ve said this aloud, but Allison had some guesses as to who’s would look better, her’s and Vanya’s, than others’, namely Five and Diego, when decorating their gingerbread houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they managed to figure out a day that they all were available and had it clearly set ahead of time, so there were no excuses of not knowing when they were doing it, Allison had taken it upon herself to set up all the supply they’d need and to very festively decorate the kitchen table, the one in the basement, for their gingerbread decorating. What she hadn’t counted on was that Mom and Pogo would be out of the house for the day, seeing as evidently the only day they were all available was a Saturday, meaning that they were going to have to not murder each other without external intervention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was much harder than it should’ve been for seven, somewhat mature, responsible-ish adults than it should’ve been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison had told them, reminded them, and reminded them again to be at the house, in the kitchen by 2 pm. And, of course, only herself and Luther had been there on time. Diego appeared 15 minutes late, offering no apologies or reasoning for being late, only complaining that the others weren’t there yet. Vanya, Five, and Ben showed up nearly an hour late, Vanya profusely apologizing for being late on their behalf while Ben and Five blamed each other for being late. Klaus strolled in nearly 20 minutes after that, the last to arrive of course, but insisted that she’d told them to be there at 3:30 pm, not 2 pm, and that he was actually early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Allison, putting aside her annoyance at her siblings that nearly all of them had been late despite her continuous reminders, explained what they were doing, Klaus asked, “Alright, so what’s the prize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no prize Klaus.” Allison told him, teetering on the edge of using her ‘mom voice’ which came out when people, especially her siblings, weren’t listening to what she was saying, “It’s not a competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus whined about this whole thing being ‘dumb’ if there was no prize, while Five and Diego were already complaining about having to be there. Vanya and Ben were </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find ways to appease Five and Diego enough that they’d stop complaining, as Luther was telling Klaus that whining about a lack of prize, which had never been promised in the first place, wouldn’t help his case to get one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing how when they were typically divided like they were now, lead to them getting into massive fights, either splitting into anywhere from two groups to all of them being mad at each other, Allison thought it was best to nip this in the bud before any of that could happen. Especially right before Christmas. “Okay!” Allison called, “Shut up and listen!” she waited for her siblings to stop talking, which thankfully they did quickly, “How about, instead of having this be the calm, enjoyable activity like it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we can make it a </span>
  <span>competition?” Allison looked between her siblings as they thought over what she’d suggested, all agreeing to it. Klaus though, unsurprisingly, maintained consistency, and asked about a prize for the winner, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prize</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Allison started, sending Klaus an annoyed glare as she spoke, “whoever wins can... make all the decisions on Christmas. Like what time we do what. Who opens presents when. Things like that. Sound fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, a general sense of agreement flittered between her six siblings. That is, until Diego had to ask, “Who’s the judge? Us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison silently praised, and later would tell her sister how much she appreciated, Vanya for suggesting, “What if Mom and Pogo did it? If we can have them done before they get back, then they can pick a top two or three, and they’ll be judging blindly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther had already been in agreeance about the whole affair. Diego easily agreed, knowing there wouldn’t be much bias in the judgement, at least not in his favor. Klaus was more interested in the prize, the prospect of basically having nearly complete control of what he and his siblings did for a day, but was in agreeance when asked. Five had agreed as well, but Allison had a feeling that it was more due to it being Vanya’s suggestion than him actually liking the idea. Ben, in a likely mix between Luther’s and Five’s reasonings, agreed as well. And Vanya had been as supportive as she could be of Allison’s planning of the activity, turned competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom and Pogo, really it had been Pogo, that had told Allison and Luther before they left this morning, that they’d expected to be back around 6 o’clock tonight. And seeing that it was just after 3:30 pm by the time they managed to be in agreeance about what they were doing, Allison set a 2 hour time limit on their assembly and decoration of their gingerbread houses, budgeting time to clean up the inevitable mess that would come from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she called for them to start, there was very little talking between the seven of them for the first 30 minutes of their allotted time, each of them focused on their own creations. Occasionally, Allison would sneak a glance or two at what each of her siblings were doing, noticing that most of them were doing the same. As she’d suspected from what she could see, Vanya was focused on some complex piping pattern with her icing for her gingerbread house’s roof, while Diego had been dolloping an array of globs of icing in dots with a gumdrop stuck on top for his gingerbread house’s roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their time continued to dwindle away, getting nearer to hitting the hour and a half mark, the smack talking between the Hargreeves brothers started, while Allison didn’t answer any of their pointless jabs and Vanya remained focused on her own gingerbread house. It should come as no surprise that it was Luther and Diego throwing the most insults, Five jumping in with his own while Ben tried to keep the jabs from going too far, as they often did, and Klaus simply egged them all on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison, as she finished what she had deemed to be the final detailing on her gingerbread house, wasn’t all that surprised that she’d finished with nearly ten minutes to spare, while Vanya was still working on her gingerbread house, completely in the zone, which was admirable with the absolute shit going on around them. Their brothers, on the other hand, had all stopped working on their gingerbread houses well over twenty minutes ago, and were now using their remaining decorating materials to stick candy and icing in each other’s hair, or on each other’s skin, or just throwing it at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego and Five had been using the hardened gumdrops and the colorful little sphered candies at their brothers, while Klaus was mostly smearing icing on whoever was within his reach, as Luther and Ben tried to keep the mess to a minimum. That was, at least, until Klaus smushed a glob of icing onto both of their heads, followed by being pelted by Five and Diego, that they also joined in the chaotic mess making. Allison stayed back by Vanya, half watching her sister working on her gingerbread house, nearly finished at this point, and half watching her idiotic brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, with just five minutes left, Vanya finished hers and asked Allison if they were meant to put them anywhere once they were finished. And Allison, hoping this could get their brothers to stop their stupid fighting, told them that once they were finished, they needed to put their gingerbread houses on the counter, and not in any order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hope that it would get her brothers to stop fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> work, for a few moments. Their five brothers stopped throwing candies at each other long enough for them each to move their </span>
  <em>
    <span>decorated </span>
  </em>
  <span>gingerbread houses onto the counter she’d told them to, but the moment they did, all chaos resumed. In a matter of minutes, nearly all seven of them had a rather exorbitant amount of icing matted into their hair and hardening on their skin, as well as pieces of little candies stuck on the icing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was all that surprised that Vanya’s gingerbread house was picked as the best by both Mom and Pogo, besides Vanya of course, with Allison’s being picked as the second, and Ben’s a close third, while  Klaus complained that his was the best and that they were all wrong and Luther, Deigo, and Five hadn’t expected to win anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the mess, or the feeling of dried icing in her hair not leaving for well over a week, Allison wouldn’t’ve traded the experience for anything in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, Update survey if you're interested -&gt; https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>